Evil Ghost
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Precuela de Remember. Spectra es una fantasma muy maliciosa y pícara que goza con hacerle la vida desgraciada a los humanos, las personas que ha elegido en esta ocasión no son más que Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy; ha logrado hacer de su vida un buen drama trágico.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "OC" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

* * *

Ella no pertenece al mundo de los vivos, desde hace muchísimos años que partió de allá y ésta siempre ve a todos los humanos ya sea que posean magia o no; la chica no es otra cosa que un fantasma de nombre Spectra, es la encargada de hacer que algunas personas pasen desgracias. A la fantasma de pelo magenta —cuyo tono original era otro que ya olvidó— tenía una personalidad muy pícara y maliciosa, sus víctimas eran escogidas por mero hecho de entretenerla con su desgracia, dolor y aflicción; a Spectra sobre todas las cosas le encantaba cuando sus juguetes lloraban en agonía, la muchacha se reía con ganas.

Las almas que ha escogido para atormentar ese día fueron Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter. Ambos jóvenes vivían una vida plena y tranquila, con uno que otro desliz que no importaba mucho, el dúo compartía una buena relación de noviazgo —que al principió no fue ni buen vista ni aceptaba por sus progenitores— si bien a veces a Scor se le pasaba la mano en los regalos extravagantes que le obsequiaba a su pelirroja, en otras ocasiones era Lilu que se ponía en modo celoso cuando otras jovencitas se aproximaban —demasiado— a Malfoy; fuera de eso todo partía bien.

O eso creían porque Spectra poseía otros planes.

El día que fueron a Londres muggle la fantasma maliciosa espero pacientemente a que la joven pareja disfrutara de su momento especial; mientras más felices eran, más diversión le otorgaban. Los observó reír, comprar chucherías, a Malfoy actuando condescendiente con Potter... un sinfín de cosas más que simplemente provocaba que ya quisiera arruinarles su día especial ¿por qué?

Porque esa era su primera cita oficial y nada era mejor que eso.

Al momento que el par se disponía en cruzar la calle al estar el semáforo en rojo —cuestión de Lily fue advertirle los peligros de cruzar con la luz en verde— Spectra se metió al motor de un auto y descompuso el freno de mano haciendo que el automóvil se moviera colina abajo, para aumentar la emoción le incrementó la velocidad a niveles peligrosos —rozando el límite para que fuera un coche de carreras—, ella fue testigo como Scor se libró de ese accidente dado que Potter lo empujó al ver el inminente peligro.

La joven fantasma sonrió complacida cuando vio a Lilu desangrarse horriblemente, sus heridas era muy alarmantes y la cantidad de sangre que perdía era colosal; rió como psicópata cuando notó que palidecía mortalmente, le dio la impresión que pronto moriría sin embargo se salvó por el escudo mágico que Malfoy le lanzó antes que fuese atropellada. Bufó ante eso pero su animo mejoró al enterarse que estaría con amnesia por una buena temporada.

Muchos espectros consideran a Spectra una loca psicótica mas a ella le importaba lo más mínimo, ella hacía lo que quería, cómo deseaba y a su manera; también era muy liberal a su manera, en el sentido que su liberalidad era pícara, gozaba al otear a Malfoy desmoronarse día a día. También como la familia de la pelirroja se rompía más y más.

Spectra supo que había sido la mayor maldad que cometió como fantasma del mal que era.

En cierto momento el drama trágico de la pareja le llegó a parecer muy tedioso, como si el material se le estuviera acabando a los títeres que era Lilu y Scor; sin embargo Spectra posee una política y esa es no atacar a la misma persona o pareja dos veces... o al menos directamente. Así que de vez en cuando controla a algún amigo o familiar de la desdichada pareja para que se encargue de hacerles la vida de color gris.

La fantasma maligna decidió jugar con los sentimientos de los ex hermanos de la pelirroja, bajando su alegría al ver a su hermanita, provocando que en algún momento tuvieran ganas de suicidarse, entre otras cosas. ¡Era mega jocoso ver como su obra se desarrollaba con los personajes que ya tenía! Bien podría agregarle más para que tuviera más sazón no obstante optó porque se quedará así.

Cada día se encargaba de hacer su vida una miseria. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Que por estar muerta nadie podría juzgarla.

Rió locamente ante ese hecho.


End file.
